


The Wind's Charge

by ren (renegadewriter)



Series: The Wind's Charge [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wind and Jack have always been together. Just a small scene pre-movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind's Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and the Wind are awesome to me. Every since that scene I was in love! hahaha might write a few drabbles of the Wind and Jack, because they bring all the feeeeeeeeeels! Not too happy with the ending of this drabble though...
> 
> Can also be found on [**LJ**](http://muse-refuge.livejournal.com/8149.html) and [**FFNet**](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8765450/1/)
> 
>  **NOTE:** Oops forgot again to ask... anyone know any community on LJ or anywhere of Rise of the Guardians? And... icons? I need. ICONS! XD Thanks! ^^

Jack woke to a soft invisible caress. Smiling, the winter child let his eyes open, staring up into the clear sky.  

"Morning Wind." He murmured. 

A stronger breeze ruffled his hair, prompting the child to laugh. Jack sat up leaning on the rocky side of the mountain ledge he'd been napping on. He was in the Himalayas, one of the most beautiful and coldest places he could find. The South Pole was okay, but it was too barren and flat for his taste. Too dead. These mountains though, they sang to him, and the wind liked surfing through the pillars of rock and ice.  

Trying but failing to stifle a yawn, Jack stretched, grabbing his staff and standing up. A harsher breeze immediately pulled at him, wrinkling his clothes and sending his hair everywhere. 

Chuckling, Jack ran his hand through the wind, almost as if he could touch it. "Alright alright, sheesh impatient much?" A gust of wind hit him from behind, pushing him nearer to the edge of the mountain side. Rolling his eyes, Jack stood on the very edge, toes gripping at the sharp rock as he stared down the steep drop.  

Smiling, he felt his heart beat faster in excitement. There was much to do today. Spreading winter in the north and then heading back to Burgess. 

Spreading his arms wide, strong grip on his staff, Jack closed his eyes. Smiling contently, he felt the wind pick up around him, playfully. 

"Alright Wind." He said. "Take me home!" The winter child let himself drop off the ledge, whooping and laughing as he fell and kept falling, feeling the wind flying with him. The bottom getting closer, the wind veered suddenly, taking Jack away from any danger and lifting him up up up into the clear morning sky. 

Jack howled with delight watching the mountain peeks below him, the white forests and frozen rivers pass by. After a few minutes, the wind started picking up speed and the scenery changed. 

The winter child loved flying with the wind. The currents were his personal 'magic portals’, taking him where he wished without having to ask. They'd been together for centuries now. The Wind and he were one. 

In a sense, Wind had been his mentor and protector from day one. Making his presence known by lifting the newborn spirit into the air in a welcoming embrace. It was the first contact with anyone Jack'd had. 

The sky started getting darker as they passed into a different time zone. Jack could already see threads of gold slithering down toward the homes of children and bathing them in a warm and peaceful glow. He didn't have to worry about being seen by Sandman. Wind knew that Jack preferred to avoid any and all other spirits and never took him near their presence. He had tried to encourage the child to seek others, but Jack was still too hurt about being ignored those first years, and was too scared of rejection. 

"Come on Wind, lets give the children a white morning!" As they flew over the small towns, Jack twirled his staff making sure the temperature dropped enough so the water in the clouds would freeze. Wind put in his two cents by blowing the clouds together over the houses. 

"Yeah! Tomorrow is going to be great! I wonder if anyone will see me this time." Like he always did when thinking about it, Jack's energy seemed to leave him, eyes losing some of their glee and mischief. Having none of the that, Wind dropped the boy, effectively tearing him out of his thoughts. Catching him closer to the ground Jack was laughing, the sudden free-fall having done nothing to scare him. They knew each other too well to even think about one of them seeking harm on the other. 

"Okay okay, I won't get depressed or anything." Now carrying his charge gently, Wind blew lazily through the trees and placed the winter child on the frozen lake he had been born from. 

Standing in the middle of the lake, Jack closed his eyes, smiling warmly as Wind curled around him lovingly. The ethereal spirit loved the winter child, and he always prayed that the moon would one day answer all of the boy's questions. Wind also wished that Jack would find a family to care for him. While Wind would always be there to protect the child, he knew that Jack needed a true family. 

"I feel like tomorrow is going to be different." He said suddenly, eyes still closed, grip loose on his precious staff. "After my rounds in Russia lets come back here okay?" Wind ruffled his hair again in silent agreement. He too could feel it. Something was about to change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Reviews are food for the soul! Feed meeeeeeeee! XP Might turn this into a set of drabbles. But I promise nothing! XD


End file.
